What if I Died?
by StarStorm199
Summary: Hotstreak wants to get Virgil a nice present. He doesn't expect to be killed the night of his Birthday! Hot streak will try to come back to life in hopes to meet with Virgil again. But when he comes back... does Virgil still want him? Chapter 3 up!
1. Planning Presents

Title: **What if I Died?**  
Category: Cartoons » Static Shock  
Author: StarStorm199  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 10-10-09, Updated: 04-30-11  
Chapters: 3, Words: 3,205

**Chapter 1: Planning Presents**

Title: What if I died?

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or any of its characters. ^_^

Note(s): I got the idea from TwitterChanPychoChan. You should really read their stories, they are AWESOME! But yea, the idea came from them. ^_^

Chapter 1: Planning Presents

My eyes watched my lover sleep. His stomach rose and fell as he breathed. I loved him more than anything. I loved his beautiful brown eyes, black hair, and dark skin. Even his personality was wonderful. Somehow, I still wondered how I, the fire manipulator and school torturer, had ever fallen for the dark haired geek of the school plus the all great superhero Static. I sat up lightly. Tomorrow was Virgil's birthday. I had to get him something nice since I was always such an ass otherwise. I was always blowing this up (it made me feel better though!). It was starting to get on Virgil's nerves.

I got out of bed in only my boxers. Virgil turned and took up the rest of the bed. I smiled lightly. He was so cute. I went down the stairs of our apartment. Virgil had wanted to be with me without his father or sister always being there. Somehow, he had convinced me to let him stay at the apartment I was staying at. Ebon and Shiv could always come in and hurt him. I worried all the time now.

I threw on my red, tight, T-shirt and my tan baggy pants. I let out a yawn, sleep still clinging to my form. I just never got enough sleep these days.

I left the apartment, already knowing one gift I was going to give Virgil. Now I just needed another one to top it off. I went to the mall, for god knows why. I had been kicked out of this place for disrupting the peace many times. I had always come back though. Today, I fought my inner demon of trouble; I had to get something nice for Virgil. It couldn't have any burns on it. I went to the jewelry store first. I didn't know why. I guess because to me Virgil was my babe, and babe sounded like something for a girl. I moved past the jewelry store. I looked around, what would Virgil love? My eyes hit the comic book store; I shook my head. He already had enough comics. It filled his whole closet to the brim!

Something touched my back. I turned quickly; ready to deck whoever had touched me.

"Hey. You lookin' for something for V?" I let out a breath I was holding; Richie had accepted me as Virgil's boyfriend after two months. He fought with me for him during those two months. It had been so tiring.

"Yea." I wanted to keep this short and clean. Even if Richie had finally accepted me, he still let me know when he knew Virgil better. He always made sure to show how much of a better friend (or for him lover) he was for Virgil.

"What you planning to get him?" I put my hands in my pockets and leaned against the railing. I knew one present but I wasn't going to tell the geek.

"It's a surprise." I smirked, showing my teeth lightly. I promised Virgil I would be nice to his friend, Richie. I couldn't start a fight.

"So you don't know then." Richie smiled, his arms folding across his chest. My smirk disappeared. I really hated this kid. My hands itched to throw a fireball at him.

"It's a surprise." I repeated and turned away. I was going to lose it if I stayed. But I knew, turning meant I pulled out the white flag. Richie had won this battle, but not the war.

I know, short. I'm working on it though! Anyway, you gotta read TwitterChanPyschoChan's work! Everything that is greatness within Static Shock fanfic's goes to them!


	2. Personallity Change

_**Title:**_ What if I Died?

_**By:**_ StarStorm199

_**Note(s):**_ The next chapter to _What if I Died?_ In my head, it's really good. Don't know if it will be on paper though. Short chapters may happen a lot too. I'm not the best writer in the world, so yea… I hope you like it though. I'm really in love with my title. ^_^ and thank you for all the reviews! I love them! Especially the one from my favorite fan fictionist of Static Shock; TwitterChanPsycoChan!

_**Disclaimer(s):**_ I do not own _Static Shock _or any of its characters.

_**Chapter 2:**_ Personality Change

I let out a sigh. I was stuck again on what to get Virgil; all that boy ever wanted was comic books and video games! Finding Virgil a present was going to be harder that I thought it would be. I went to the pet store and looked at all the different pets. The only ones that were not afraid of me were the cats. I smiled at them. I hated how I had a soft spot for cats! I watched it claw at the glass, trying to get to me. I felt warmth cover my heart as I watch the kitten. It was so cute…. I looked at another kitten and it also was trying to paw out to me. I tapped the glass lightly and the kitten tried to paw my finger. My smile widened. I would love to have gotten a kitten, but I didn't think Virgil would like it. He just seemed to like dogs more than cats. I petted the glass lightly and the kitten mewed as I walked away. My cheeks were a little red. I left the store and regained my composure. I couldn't let anyone know I was a softy for cats. I walked through the mall, civilians creeping away as I came by. I smirked as they did so. I loved it when they feared me. It made me know I was strong.

My cell suddenly went off. Virgil had gotten it for me when he found out that I didn't own one. To me, it was just something that made it easier for the police to find you. He paid for it though, making sure that I wasn't so worried about it. I looked at the caller ID. It was the birthday boy himself.

"Hey babe." I purred after I clicked the answer button.

"_**Where are you?" **_He didn't sound as happy as I would expect. Virgil never called when he was angry. He thought it was better to show his anger on his face whenever I came back.

"Out." I kept it short. He would know I was going to get him a present otherwise. Last night he had become angry since I wouldn't leave him alone about it.

"_**You're not getting me a present, are you?" **_Virgil sounded tired and irritated. I smirked lightly. I looked around at the stores as I spoke to him,

"Of course not! I'm at Shiv's. He wanted to play a game." I was proud at how sometimes people thought that I was all brawns and no brains. It made it so that I was sneakier than they knew.

"_**Tell me the truth, Franky." **_My smile widened. Only Virgil was allowed to call me that. It Shiv ever had, which he had done before, he would have had fireballs thrown at him.

"Come on, babe. You know me." I touched the glass as I looked down at a nice watch.

"_**I know I know you. That's why I'm telling you to tell me the truth." **_Virgil sounded a little happier. I pointed to the watch as the jeweler came over. She nodded, seeing I was on the phone.

"Just trust me. I'm not doing anything horrible. I'm not blowing up houses or stealing money. I'm just playing a game." I touched the watch lightly as it was set down in front of me. It was nice silver and it had a gold rim around it. It showed the date, time, and a timer. Virgil would use it when he was out being Static.

"_**Just this once… I'll trust you. Don't let me down!" **_I pulled out my wallet, looking at how much money I had.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"_**Alright, I love you." **_The watch was expensive.

"Love you too." The phone clicked off and I placed it back in my pocket. The jeweler was smiling at me.  
"What?" She looked away, still smiling. My face was a little red but I tried to ignore that fact. I placed down the money and without asking; the lady placed the watch in a box and wrapped it like a present. She handed me the box and took the money, giving me my change.

"Have a nice day, sir." She smiled warmly at me. I just walked out, without saying anything back. So now I had the present; a really nice and expensive one too. I couldn't go home though; Virgil would figure out that I wasn't really at Shiv's. Once I had gone over to just pick something up but ending up staying four hours. I had to find something to do for a couple hours.

I walked down the aisle to the front door of the mall. I pushed it open lightly but felt a hand on my shoulder. The temperature of my body rose, forcing the hand to let go of me. I turned to see Richie again. He was blowing his burning hand.

"You know better, Foley." He just gave a sheepish grin.

"So, lying to Virgil? Never knew you could pull it off." I glared at him. I looked at his pocket and I could see the form of the shock-box: Gear's and Static's greatest communication. I fisted my hands and he got the idea. Still, he loved to provoke me now that I was tied to a leash. He grabbed the present and shook it lightly. I reached for it but he held it behind me. I fell on top of him, trying to get it. I growled and snatched it from his hand, not realizing Richie was taking a picture of my reddened face. I got up and dusted myself off.

"You gonna help me up?" I looked down at Richie; he was grinning yet trying to make innocent eyes. I walked away from him and ran out of the mall. I looked around and saw it was raining. Great…

I rubbed my arms and shivered lightly. Virgil had said I was like a cat. When it rained, Virgil didn't use his powers and if he did, he always made sure to be protected.

"Cold?" I sighed at Richie's annoying voice. I looked toward him. He was grinning. He had an umbrella pulled out, just to annoy me.

"V's told me how much you hate the rain. Actually, he called me to make sure you got home safely." My retort was stopped before I could say it.

"Why… did he call you?" I was confused. I told Virgil I was with Shiv. Richie smirked at me,

"He knew you were here." My face flushed. I didn't really care that Richie saw my weakness right now; Virgil had really caught me off guard.

Richie's arm went around me shoulders and pushed me under the umbrella. I glanced at him. Richie was shorter than me, by a lot compared to Virgil. At least he reached me height. Richie was just… short.

"You want me to walk you home?" He smiled at me. This was… awkward. Richie had been sarcastic and rude since I took Virgil. Now, out of no where, he was smiling nicely at me? I did shrug for an answer though. I took his arm off my shoulders. Richie held the umbrella over my head, making sure most of the rain did not reach me. We started to walk to the apartment Virgil and I owned. For some reason, I returned the kindness Richie was giving me and turned up the heat of my body. My shoulder lightly touched his, making his warm. I looked away before he could look at me. I didn't know why… but I felt my heart jump slightly.

Sorry for short chapter. I'm not the best writer in the world so it's short. I've been trying to work on this and now I feel the pressure because I got a review on an unfinished story from before. I'm also doing a request for a friend. It's all so hard! Anyway, please give me some reviews, to let me know that people like it or if they hate it. Also, I do like to know what you think is going to happen next. I like to take those thoughts and mess with them. So please share with me what you thing! ^_^


	3. True Feelings

_**Title: **_What if I Died?

_**By: **_StarStrom199

_**Note(s): **_Sorry for taking so long to write this next chapter. I just seem to lose tract of my stories. Anyway, I hope this chapter is longer but it may not be. Thanks for sticking with this story for as long as you guys have.

_**Disclaimer(s): **_I do not own _Static Shock _or any of its characters.

_**Chapter 3:**_ True Feelings

* * *

The rain had gotten heavier and Foley and I were hiding in a book store. We had been walking and it was the closest store to run to. I rubbed my wet arms; I should have worn a coat or something. The store was dull in color; brown wooden floors with musty yellow wall paint. Windows had white frames and books were stacked in brown wooden shelves. (image: ./_) Some of the books were old and others were new. I picked up one book, _Love was Murder in New Hampshire _by Darlisa J. Davis. It was black with the letter L in the shape of a gun. "Murder" also had blood on its tips. A picture of a chalk drawn man was its only image. (image: /sitebuildercontent/sitebuilderpictures/Book_) I felt a presence behind me but by the way it hovered over me, I knew it was Foley. His chin rested on my shoulder as he looked at the book title.

"You like crime-romance stuff?" He asked, his body slowly getting closer. I pushed him back and put the book back in its spot. I looked at the white framed window; it was still pouring cats and dogs.

"Ya know, you should probably call V and let him know you're stuck in a book store _with me._" Foley said sarcastically. I gave the geek a small glare before doing as he has said. Virgil would be sort of worried if I didn't come back, especially since he knew I was at the mall.

_Beep…Beep…_

**"Franky? Are you with Richie?" **Virgil asked. I snorted; of course he acted as if I never even lied.

"Yeah, he's right here." I took a quick glance at the blonde haired nerd, who was grinning. He gave me small thumbs up but I rolled my green eyes away in annoyance. "We got stuck in some book store and won't be back until the rain calms down some, 'kay Babe?"

**"Okay, but be nice to Rich! No fighting, alright?" **Virgil asked another question. I looked back at Foley, he was now checking out some of the books. I let out a sigh. Why did I have to be put in this kind of situation? I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes as I answered:

"Yeah, yeah. No fireballs will be thrown. I'll talk to you later… yeah… I love you too… bye." I hung up the phone and put it back in my damp pocket. Even though Foley brought that umbrella, it didn't really protect us. I brought my hands together and pushed forward, popping my shoulder joints lightly. I turned to look out the window.

"Why Virgil?" Richie's voice sounded sort of sad but I felt too annoyed to really find any meaning in the tone. I looked the nerd who spoke and saw he was sitting on a chair meant for reading in here. I shrugged lightly, leaning back against a shelf.

"Are you asking why I didn't choose you? Or are you asking why I don't back off so you can have him?" The annoyance and light anger were like venom on my words. Foley looked at me with something in his eye but I didn't really care. He got up from his spot on the chair and moved closer, that look in his eyes still strong.

"Why didn't… you pick me?" He asked before closing the space between us and kissed me. At first, I was surprised. I figured he was going to get mad and say neither and that I was gross for thinking he and Virgil would be a thing. I never expected to be in a lip-lock with the geek! I found myself slowly fading into that kiss as Foley wrapped his arms around my waist. That was when I realized what I was doing. I pushed Foley away, my hand running straight to my lips and covering them, wiping away any evidence of Foley's saliva.

"What the fuck?" I screamed. I didn't know if people heard but I didn't really care. I was dating Virgil; I wasn't supposed to make out with his best friend! Foley looked sad but didn't say anything. He just looked away. What was I going to tell Virgil?

* * *

Unfortunatley, another short one guys. But I at least I have come back! Sorry for taking so long. Enjoy. The next chapter I hope to be up soon.


End file.
